Alexandra Hastings
"Oh Maya. For a moment I thought you were clever. Our hearts are linked. Beat for beat. The one thing you and I can never do is lie to each other." - Alexandra Hastings to Maya Groves Alexandra Aria Hastings is the identical twin sister of Maya Groves. She is actually the youngest of the two sisters by several minutes. Having grown up in London, abandoned by her parents, she - like Maya, did not have an easy life. Unlike Maya, she never had a Gerald in her life and when her ex-fiance was going to return to the United States to tell Groves how he really felt about her, Alexandra would end up killing him and turn his ashes into a diamond necklace she wore around her neck. Compared to Maya, Hastings is quite sadistic and capable of many things which Maya used to be capable of doing and perhaps still is capable of doing under the right circumstances. Alexandra has posed as Maya more than once and she longed for Groves' life to the point she was on the hunt for her sister when she learned she arrived in Los Santos - her sister not even knowing of her existence as the Aurora ASI hid it from as well as Gerald. Alexandra is adept at fooling everyone into believing she is Maya Groves with an American accent and nearly has the same inflections. In regards to the depression that struck Los Santos and much of the United States in 2017 and early 2018, Gerald's team including Groves, the Nautilus ASI, and the Nautilus agents, as well as Alexandra are the only people truly aware of what happened to the market. Hastings, like Groves, is highly intelligent and although she does have shades of grey to her, Alexandra isn't like her sister in that she's not effectively a judge, jury, and executioner by night. Rather, Hastings focuses her endeavours towards journalism and in particular, the premier national broadcast newscast which airs directly from Los Santos. Biography Early Life Spacer London Spacer Moving to Los Santos Spacer Los Santos Before Maya's Arrival Spacer Los Santos Present Day Spacer Personality Alexandra, who often goes by either Alex - a shorthand of her full name, or Aria - her middle name, suffers from some of the same psychiatric disorders as Maya Groves although she's much better at not making it so apparent. Alex, who grew up in Britain, has always seemed to find the people of Los Santos and America, in general, to be beneath her and she has been quite manipulative in getting what she wants.Having posed as Maya on multiple occasions, she convinced Adam Kingston to shoot her in the shoulder several times so she would have a similar scar to the one Maya has from being shot in the shoulder on multiple occasions during her time with Gerald Reese. Alex is quite capable of doing some of the most unforgivable acts that one can think of. It just seems that she mostly refrains from doing so or does them silently so as to ensure they do not come back to her whereas her sister will openly showcase such acts. Given her pursuits in broadcast journalism, Alex keeps a far more level head although her mood can swing wildly like Maya's from time to time. Alex is a naturally curious person; something which likely stems from her rather high intelligence - she wants to learn about everyone and everything. However, one should be very careful around her: the fact she is quite intelligent on top of the fact that she won't hesitate to be a puppet master makes her a very dangerous combination. On top of that, the fact she's Maya's identical twin sister makes her more dangerous as one doesn't know if they are talking to Maya or Alex given the very few differences they have. Portrayal Spacer Relationships Spacer Appearances Alexandra Hastings is the deuteragonist of '' "Dashwood,"'' a series about a young woman with an identical sister whose after her sister's life to replace her. Compared to "Maya Groves, Before I Fall" it may be more questionable in the standing of where the maturity rating lies with exception to the Season 01 finale and Season 2 Premiere: "Running Up This Hill" where Maya does something so beyond reprehension to make a point to all the citizens of Los Santos. Season 01 * 1x01 - "Pilot" * 1x02 - "Message In a Bottle" * 1x03 - "Upon this Dawn, Part I" * 1x04 - "Upon this Eve, Part II" * 1x05 - "The Feeds" * 1x06 - "ASI" * 1x07 - "Assets" * 1x08 - "UNIT" * 1x09 - "TBD" * 1x10 - "TBD" * 1x11 - "TBD" * 1x12 - "TBD" * 1x13 - "The Skies that Fall, Part I" Season 01 Extras * Featurette 101: "BtS: Meeting New People" Season 02 * 2x01 - "The Skies that Fall, Part II" Trivia Spacer Easter Eggs Spacer Category:Characters Category:Civilian